


10 things on International Break

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: there are ten things that most likely to be happen during IB, and that is 'talking with each other'.no, definitely not a normal things theyre talking about. its much better than that.





	10 things on International Break

**1**

“I swear to God, can’t they make it any more obvious than it already is!?”

“Who?”

“Listen carefully, kiddo, you’ll know.”

“Oh God, I dont know whether to be grateful or not with their retirement.”

“Just admit it, even retired from national team and living far the hell away from each other won’t make any difference for them.”

“You all know what makes it interesting?”

“Yes, even when theyre not here, we’re still talking about them.”

“Let’s hope that their kids would be our future captain, then.”

“Wait – _their_?”

“Louis is basically close to Basti, and Luca is named after Poldi. Do you expect me to say otherwise?”

“Oh my goodness.”

“Dear youngsters, welcome to die Mannschaft.”

.

**2**

“So...”

“Ssh.”

“What?”

“I know you want to ask me that.”

“Which one?”

“Don’t act innocent, eh, you.”

“Eh, i havent said anything yet.”

“Don’t make me kick your shin, Jo.”

“Heh, you have no reason to kick me.”

“My God, one minute I'm here and you came to ask me about my relationship with Max!”

“Oops _._ ”

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

“Leon! I knew it!”

“Ah –well, how did Max feel when you told him?”

“Jo! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I’m gonna kick you for real, Jo.”

.

**3**

“I really want to smack their heads.”

“Who? Leon and Jo?”

“No. Basti and Poldi.”

“Ah, yes. I think I want to do the same. “

“Is that so?”

“If what you mean by 'smacking their heads' is 'congratulating them because they end up stopping being idiots' then yes I will.”

“I like your thoughts, Sami.”

“That's not all you like about me, is it, Mes?”

“You want me to take your head too?”

.

**4**

“Wait –are you jealous?”

“No.”

“Ah! You're jealous of him.“

“No.”

“Matze, you just asked me if I was close to Presnel Kimpembe.”

“It doesn’t wrong if I asked like that.”

“Sure it does, because _you_ asked me.”

“No.”

“Matze.”

“No, Jules.”

“Matzeeee.”

“I'll ask Kevin instead.”

“Matzeeeeeeeeeeeee.”

.

**5**

“Who do you think I should hug first: Mario or Manu?”

“What the actual – _Thomas_!”

“Is it possible if I just hug them both at once?”

“If one of them does not kick you, it might work.”

“Ah, im gonna try it!”

“You are crazy.”

“Said the person whom never stop holding his phone waiting for a incoming call from Benni.”

“Manu! Mario! Thomas wants –hmph!!”

“Mats!”

“Mülli!”

“What is it, Thomas?”

“Ah –hi there, Manu! Hi, Mario! "

“Hah –i’ll leave you three. You know, sort things out. Probably.”

“Jonas! Jonas! Mats want to meet you!”

“Thomas!”

“Um, excuse me, why Jonas?”

“If you look at it, Mario, Jonas looks similar to Benni and Mats.”

“Oh – _damn_ , i missed a lot of things.“

.

**6**

“First of all, i didnt come all the way from Paris for this.”

“And second of all, Kevin, i didnt come all the way from Leverkusen for this, too, so if you excuse me –“

“Third of all, no, Bernd, stop running away from me!”

“I didnt running away from you, damn it!”

“Shut up, both of you!”

“Kevin!”

“Kevin!”

“For God’s sake, Bernd! Marc! Stop yellling at me—or with each other! Could you please just _talk_?”

“Did you just wish they would _talk_?”

“Jule, don’t.”

“Yeah, im just stating the facts here, don’t mind me.”

“Jule –“

“I smell a drama here.”

“Well, because Bernd started it.”

“Don’t start, Marc.”

“Sorry.”

“Tell that to Bernd.”

“Okay, okay, i will. But can you guys –“

“– you know. i think we need to sort this out.”

“Argh –go ahead and leave me alone, you two!”

“Danke, Jule!”

“Danke, Kev!”

“So.. those two can’t even resolve their problem cold headed, Jule?”

“Trust me, they cant. You wouldn’t even want to know whats gonna happen behind the closed doors.”

“Too much information!”

“Hey, told you im just stating the facts!”

.

**7**

“Hi, Sami!”

“Hi, Mats, and before you ask, yes, Benni misses you.”

“Thanks, Sami!”

“What did i just –“

“Did he just left like that –“

“I dont mind if Leroy asks, but you, Toni. You should know better.”

“I just can’t believe he just did that –“

“Is Benni also being like _that_ with you, Sami?”

“Oh –yes, you know him, Leroy.”

“Yes.. same as before, i guess.”

“Oh, man, they’ve got it really bad.”

“Trust me, i know.”

.

**8**

“What do you think?”

“Ah, yes. Predictions, predictions.”

“We will going through for sure.”

“Hey, i said _predictions_.”

“That’s my predictions. We’ll going through, maybe with two goals difference?”

“You’re kidding me.”

“How’s yours?”

“Of course we will qualify to the next stage, and um, one goal difference?”

“One goal difference might make more sense.”

“I think so.”

“50:50?”

“Wanna bet?”

“I’d rather we go staright to the pitch to prove it.”

“Um.. Emre, Ilkay, may we join?”

“Hi, Timo, Lars!”

“Yes, of course. Whats wrong?”

“You see, we dont really understand what they’re trying to say –“

“So we think we can give our predictions for your club’ Champions League match.”

“Ah, good idea. Also, they just being themselves at this moment. Don’t mind them.”

“You’ll understand them eventually, though, but give me your predictions.”

.

**9**

“You know what’s more interesting than Basti and Poldi?”

“That trio.”

“Oh!”

“Tell me something about them!”

“You know, their stories as as legend as _Schweinski_.”

“What do we call them; _G_ _ötzeus_?”

“And _André the Thirdwheel_?”

“You’re lucky Schü isnt here.”

“Don’t blame me! I heard others calling him like that!”

“Oh, oh, anything else?”

“Thomas should choose between Mario or Manu?”

“I dont think he needs to choose.”

“They’re just fine as long as Thomas is there.”

“How about Mats?”

“Benni.”

“Ah, i should ask Jules.”

“That reminds me of _Durmlerter_.”

“Jules and Erik _and Matze_?”

“How come you didnt know anything about that.”

“Oh, i heard Manu sayin that youre a _H_ _ömmels_ love child, Jonas?”

“He did look like them!”

“Ugh, i prefer to say nothing.”

“You sound like Marco several years ago.”

“Next, next. Leon with Max?”

“And i’ve heard Jo with Ju.”

“Which Julian?”

“Weigl.”

“Jeez, too much Julian.”

“Just so you wait until Pollersback is here.”

“Don’t you all forget about Mats, though.”

“Hah?”

“Mats Julian Hummels!”

“Oh, yes, youre his son. Of course you know.”

“For God’s sake –“

“Can we go to another pair?”

“Okay, _Steno_ dan _Samisut_.”

“Sami dan Mes, the next power couple?”

“Probably. Also Steno –“

“Kevin is going to have a hard time with that.”

“Indeed.”

“Marvin, Jonas, Tonio, Niklas, Sandro, Sebastian –what are you guys doing?”

“Uh oh, did he just call you Sebastian –“

“Boa, can we ask you something?”

“What are you –“

“Who do you think can be the next power couple replacing _Schweinski_?”

.

**10**

“Jogi –”

“I dont know what to do –“

“– You have to talk.”

“I think it's good if you keep an eye on them-there's a lot of new things on this team.”

“Oh, about that, If you ask me, I already know.”

“What -!?”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anything about the newborn baby. its just several comments kept assuming his name is Luca. but congrats Basti!
> 
> either way, that kind of info just blew my mind.


End file.
